E&M
by nayaandshay
Summary: Melissa and Emily have been dating, but nobody knows and when Emily has to tell them Spencer's not too happy.(this is my first fanfic so please be kind but i do not mind constructive criticism)
1. Chapter 1

**Emily came out to her friends a week ago and when Spencer realizes that she did because of a secret relationship with her sister she isn't really the most understanding friend in the word. ( i suck at summaries so just read and tell me what you think) **

**ps-this is my first fanfic**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I woke up on the floor of Spencer's room with a throbbing headache probably caused by all the drinking last night.I then remembered the amazing dream I had last night,the only problem is it was a dream about my best friends sister.

_The dream_

_I walk into Spencer's house after school i turned around to the sound of moving around upstairs as i start to make my way up i am met with hazel eyes that are so beautiful which means they could only belong to the one and only Melissa Hastings the girl i have been crushing on but lately she has been glancing towards me the way i do to her.I heard her whisper "Is Spencer home" I reply "no" as i try to bite back a moan when i realize she is in nothing but a robe, but before i get a chance to answer the question further i am being dragged into her parents room and being pushed up against the door as a gasp escapes from my mouth her lips are crashing into mine with so much lust i can barely stand and as she starts to run her hands up my abs... _I wake up.

**Emily's POV**

That's right just as things start to heat up between me and the girls of my dreams _literally _i am awoken by the moans of my friends and a pillow being thrown straight into my face and lots of questions being thrown at me too.

"Who was your dream about?"said Hanna as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

Before i have chance to answer Hanna's question i hear Aria say

"Was it anyone we know..."

who was then cut off by Hanna again urging me to answer her's first.

But before i answer any of their questions i glance towards Spencer to see her with a pillow over her head, i'm guessing to try to shut out the noise coming from us, after all she was the drunkest out of all of us last night.I turn back and start to answer their questions

"Yes Aria it was someone we know, quite close to us actually." I say as i see her think of who it could be.

I then turn to Hanna and think of a way to answer her question and keep Spencer from chasing me out of the house.

"..." i couldn't come up with anything

"My dream was about..." I then realize i should tell Spencer too.

I turn to her and rip the pillow of her head and hear her let out a groan.

"My dream was about...Spencer..." I was then cut of by shrieks.

"Let me finish" i shout to cut off their noises... as i was saying Spencer don't kill me... my dream was about.. Melissa."

I turn to look at Hanna and Aria who's jaws have dropped in shock.

I then slowly turn towards Spencer to see her jump up and try to tackle me to the ground but i manage to jump up too and run out of the bedroon and see Melissa stood there curled up in a ball of laughter.

I am then reminded of a very angry Spencer by the two girls screaming...

"Emily run.." before i hear the rest i am being tackled by Spencer and i barely have enough time to realize how close we are to the staircase before we are both rolling down them in a ball.

I finally reach the bottom and i can feel a throbbing in my nose and i feel dripping down my face.

I then see Melissa run towards me and pull me in for a passionate kiss but before i realize i am already being dragged away from the sounds of gasps.

Spencer then throws me up against the wall and begins to punch me in the stomach but before i have time to get used to the pain in my rib cage i am shook back into reality by a hard punch to the face.

as i fall to the floor i hear Melissa scream

"Spencer stop i love Em.." before she has time to finish my name she is cut of by Spencer saying,

"You love her..how can you love her.. your not even gay..."

* * *

Please tell me what you think and whether you think i should add another chapter but try to not to be too harsh on the reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

I stopped punching my ex-bestfriend to reply in shock to my sister saying that she loved her.

"You love her...h-how your not even gay?"

what Melissa said next completly shocked me

"I don't like labels but emily have been dating for a month"

flashback Melissa POV

_I have been in doing coursework for half an hour when i heard the door open and close and i can see emily just walk into the liveing room, since she has been crashing with us for a while so it wasn't a suprise when there was no sign of the other three girls._

_Since she has been crashing here i have noticed her steal glances but she doesn't know that i do the same to her, i just wish she had the courage to do the something about it._

_Whilst i had been doing 'coursework' i had really been coming up with a plan so that she would definatley do something about it so i had gone to the store and got some paint to paint the barn.I walked out of the kitchen and asked her.._

_"Hey Em of your not busy would you mind helping painting the barn"_

_"Sure" she says _

_Part 1 complete now all i have to do is splash paint on her face when she is least expecting it and it will turn into a complete warzone and if she hasn't kissed me i will kiss her. Before i have time to head out the barn i am being thrown against the door in a passionate kiss as i deepen the kiss i feel her smirk into the kiss and then pull away._

_"Is that what you was hopeing for?" she askd the smirk still on her face_

_"H-How do you know..?" i asked in a daze_

_"Your plan on the kitchen counter" she replies the smirk slowly turning into a smile_

_thats when i realised that i had been writeing the complete plan down._

End of Flashback

Emily's POV

As i rememer our first kiss i start to laugh along with Melissa who is obviously embaressed by the reddening of her cheeks so i start so squeeze away from Spencer and go towards my girlfriend to comfort her.

"OK i may of overreacted just a bit" i hear spencer say

I then hear the door open and close and rememer that the two other girls have snook out.


End file.
